


Sea's 30 Day WoL Writing Challenge!

by RatingHyperion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Been a long time since i've written forgive me, F/F, F/M, Romance, Seas WoL Challenge, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatingHyperion/pseuds/RatingHyperion
Summary: A bunch of self-indulgent short stories for the challenge! I haven't written anything for a while and I wanted to get back into writing again.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 2





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the post and the challenge https://seaswolchallenge.tumblr.com/post/638302054350225408/hello-again-its-been-a-couple-of-months-but-i and I am incredibly rusty at writing, I haven't written anything for over a year so please bare with me, I'm getting there! Despite English being my first language, my spelling isn't the best but I try very much. Please enjoy.

So this is the order that the chapters will be posted in. My Warrior of Light's name is Hope Draper, a hyur rogue/ninja. 

1: Family 

2: Awakening 

3: Leave 

4: apart 

5: Tea 

6: Scion 

7: Moment 

8: You 

9: Instinct 

10: Want 

11: Hold 

12: Caress 

13: Control 

14: Starlight 

15: Ferality 

16: Festival 

17: Close 

18: Outrage 

19: Forever 

20: Bless 

21: Tempering 

22: Soul 

23: Reaper 

24: Dawn 

25: Revenant 

26: Innocence 

27: Precipice 

28: Falling 

29: Amaurot 

30: Crescendo


	2. Day 1 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She missed her family. Her siblings were the last of what was left and after being unable to keep a promise, she wanted to write home to them

_As she finished packing her bag with everything she needed, Hope noticed her younger brother standing in her doorway. She knew that he and his twin weren’t happy about her leaving, but they understood the reason why she was and while they accepted it they had begged her repeatedly not to leave. It was painful for her to listen to but giving them a sympathetic smile, she explained herself and her reasons. “But you don’t need to leave us! You can find a job as a mercenary here loads of people are looking for bodyguards and bards.”_

_“I know they are, but you need to understand that I can’t stay here forever. I have to go and find her” she turned and looked at the younger boy who was standing there with his arms crossed and her bow in her hands. Her best friend and love of her life had gone missing and she was desperate to find her again. “Besides, I’ll most likely only be gone for a few months while I get a lead. It won’t take me too long to find her and bring her home again okay?”_

_“Fine, I’m holding you to it and you better keep us updated with your adventures as well” Hope chuckled and nodded at him, making the promise that she would write once a week to keep them updated with her adventures._

* * *

“Someone is lost in their thoughts, especially when I’ve been trying to talk to you” a hand on her shoulder pulled her away from her memories. She blinked a few times and realised where she was, walking through Il Mheg.

“Ah yeah, just thinking about my family. Haven’t written to my siblings for some time and I kind of didn’t keep my promise to them. I feel bad about it” she gave Thancred a small smile as she spoke. She realised that she had not told anyone about her past really, she knew she would have to be honest at some point but today was not that day.

“You have siblings?”

“Yeah, twin brother and sister. They remind me of Alphinaud and Alisaie at times, but I love them regardless. Last time I heard from them they were leaving the Shroud. Since my parents died, they have no reason to stay there. My brother was heading to Limsa and my sister was heading to Thavnair since she’s a dancer” she stuffed her hands in her pockets as she spoke, shrugging her shoulders a little. She hoped that once she got to Urianger’s, she would have a moment to write to them.

They walked along the path that took them to the Bookman’s Shelves and knocked on the door upon their arrival. She tuned out a little as Urianger and Thancred spoke. She stood with Minfillia at the bookshelves and looked through the piles of novels and tomes that sat around the shelves. “How did your parents die?” the sudden question threw Hope for a moment and she looked at the young girl who stood and looked at her. She knew she was nervous about the Warrior of Light, but Hope gave her a gentle smile.

“Sickness got them in the end. It was during one winter and we were not able to keep the house warm despite constantly being able to keep the fire burning so we had to try and improvise. After a while it got too much. My mother went first, she had a cough and it just got worse until she couldn’t breathe properly any longer. She died in pain and we couldn’t do anything to help ease it” she frowned at the book in her hand and slammed it shut. “My father died of heartbreak about a week after she went” her hand went to her necklace and sighed. Her family was a mess and she hated it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” Minfillia looked down, feeling guilty for bringing up the memory but relaxed a little when Hope placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You didn’t, the memory upsets me and I feel guilty every day for not being able to ease the pain my mother was in. I should have been able to help her and I couldn’t.”

Later that night, Hope was sat at the table. The rest of the Scions were sleeping peacefully, and the house was quiet. She tapped her quill against the inkwell before she thought about what she wanted to write and as the words came to her, she could not stop writing. It took 6 pages of paper and she was eventually finished.

She smiled at the words and felt much, much better for getting her feelings out. Now she just had to pray that the letters would find her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so endings suck and I'm not 100% happy with this but it's taken me 2 days to write something for this.


	3. Day 2 - Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always difficult to say goodbye to someone but when it's time to return and bring everyone home, there is one person in mind she wants to see.
> 
> 5.3 spoilers from the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up the best I can, IRL is busy and I don't have time to write.

Watching G’raha turn to into the crystal warden of the tower was one of the hardest things she had ever experienced. She loved him so much, more as a brotherly type of love, but it didn’t stop her from sobbing at his feet when he was gone. She sat there for a while as she cried until she eventually felt a pair of arms pull her close. She wiped her eyes and looked at Thancred who held her silently. “I’m sorry, I know it’s ridiculous and I know that I have his soul but it’s still hard” her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, looking down at the soul crystal in her hand.  
“Don’t apologise, it’s quite alright. However, sitting here isn’t going to help anything, we should join the others when you’re ready” his voice was gentle, making her feel a little better. She wiped her eyes, pushed herself up off of the ground feeling a little shaky on her feet for a moment and took a deep breath.  
“Let’s head back down and meet up with the others” she gave him a weak smile and headed toward the staircase, giving the crystalised man one last look as her hand tightened around the small crystal.

She could have very easily taken the teleporter back down, but she knew it wasn’t fair on Thancred. He had stayed with her until she was ready to leave so it was only fair, she stayed with him and walked down the stairs. It took them time but, on their way, down, they were able to talk about a lot of things between them. There were things they had meant to talk about for a long time but never got around to doing so, whether it was due to their duties, Hope being sent into various warzones, Thancred’s soul being called away to the First or something else getting in the way. “You both took your time. Are you alright?” Alphinaud asked, out of both curiosity and worry.   
“Yeah, it just takes time to walk down. You should finish up what you need to, I’ll go grab my things from the Pendants and give you all time to say goodbye to everyone before we get you in your own crystals and bring you home” she turned her back to them and quickly hurried away.

As she kept herself busy by packing her things, a quiet knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. “I’m just coming, I’m nearly done give me a moment” she called back to whoever was on the other side. She had said her goodbyes as she made her way to the Pendants so she couldn’t be sure who was knocking. She grabbed her bag and rushed to the door, nearly crashing into Thancred at the same time. “Gods I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were there!”  
“It’s fine, love. Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, are you?” She asked him, looking up. His expression changed to one of unsure but nodded.   
“I am. Come, let’s go home” he smiled softly and took her hand gently as he tugged her toward the tower.

As she walked, she became lost in thought. What if something went wrong? What if it did not work and they got trapped? How would she be able to fix it? Her anxiety started to get the better of her as they climbed the stairs and headed into the Ocular. She shook her head of the thoughts. They would not be doing this if they had not thought about it, tested it and were 100% certain it would work. She gave them all a quick hug and stepped back to stand with Ryne as they disappeared into their respective crystals. “They’ll be okay, right?” Ryne’s voice was quiet. Hope looked down at her and gave her a gentle hug.  
“I’ll make sure of it. I will keep you updated and let you know when they are back in their bodies”, she took the crystals and placed them in her pack carefully, next to G’raha’s crystal. She bid her own farewells as she stepped through the mirror back to the Source, saying a silent prayer to whoever was listening to keep them safe.

As the world materialised around her, she quickly made her way back to the Rising Stones after checking she had everything with her. As she burst through the door, she was greeted by Krile and Tataru, both looking at her in surprise. “Hope! You’re back!”  
“I need to get to their bodies; I’ve got them in my bag” she panted as pulled the crystals out. Krile nodded and opened the door, cleared the room and Hope followed quickly. She had been inside the room multiple times, but this time was different. She placed the individual crystals down next to their bodies and held her breath as they began to glow. Time felt like it was moving slowly as they watched each of them.

It started with the twins waking up first, followed by Y’shtola and Urianger with Thancred being the last to wake up. A collective sigh of relief echoed around the room before the first words were spoken. “Did it work?”  
“Welcome home” Krile smiled softly as Tataru’s eyes filled with tears. Hope smiled before remembering the final crystal in her bag.  
“I have one more person I need to get, I’ll be back soon” she dashed out of the room quickly before making her way to the Crystal Tower as fast as she could, cursing not being able to sprint faster.

At the door, she pulled the crystal out of her bag and held it to the door, waiting for it to open. As the doors creaked open, she forced her way through them quickly and made her way to where she was hoping G’raha was sleeping peacefully, or so she hoped. As she pushed the door open, she found him curled up on his bed. His hair had grown longer but he still looked the same. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed the crystal next to him and stepped back. “Wakey wakey Raha, it’s time to wake up and come back to us” her voice was soft as the crystal glowed brightly. Once the glow stopped, his eyes opened slowly as he grumbled, confused about where he was. “Welcome back to the Source” she smiled at him, sitting down next to his bed and offering him some water.   
“It worked then? And the other Scions?”  
“Everyone is home and safe. Krile is checking them all over but I wanted to come and wake you up. How are you feeling?” she watched him all but drain the water bottle.  
“A little better now I’ve drunk something. I am hungry though” he admitted. She chuckled and stood, holding her hand out for him.   
“Come then, let’s go back to the Stones and get you fed, get you a hair cut and make you feel normal.”


End file.
